


Земная слава

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Series: Флорентийский Маскарад [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флоренция, 1473 год. Князь домена Алессандро Росси недоволен усиливающимся влиянием клана Вентру, и решает кое-что с этим сделать.</p><p>Примечания: Ориджинал, частично основанный на системе VtM. Первая часть цикла «Флорентийский Маскарад»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Земная слава

1.  
— Урезать пожертвования Академии и отменить весенние чествования? Торетти, вы в своем уме? — еще никогда Алессандро Росси не был так близок к убийству собрата. Старого вентру хотелось попросту придушить.

Позже, меряя шагами собственный кабинет, он раз за разом прокручивал в уме эту сладостную картину: вот он сжимает бледную шею Торетти, и примоген* клана Вентру выпучивает глаза и начинает судорожно скрести ногтями воздух, пока с приятным влажным хрустом не ломаются шейные позвонки...

Алессандро вздохнул. К сожалению, поколение** и силы не позволяли ему совершать подобные деяния, пусть даже и с самыми отвратительными примогенами Совета. Но как можно не понимать, что, разрушая их с Козимо дело, он разрушает саму Флоренцию, самый ее дух?

— Ты опять поссорился с Торетти? — смешок, донесшийся из кресла, заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Тибальт... — Алессандро даже не удивился. Сейчас он был готов с кем угодно поделиться своим гневом, лишь бы слушали. Примоген Малкавиан слушать умел.

— Так что же? — благодушно уточнил малкавиан.

— Все, что начинали мы с Козимо, все, чего мы добились — старый мерзавец собирается отправить псу под хвост! — Росси покачал головой. — Урезать пожертвования Академии и университету — и посмотреть, как весь цвет просвещенных мужей уедет в Падую или в Милан? Почти сотня лет работы! Я его убью!

Тибальт усмехнулся.

— Поговаривают, скупердяйское сумасшествие Торетти заставляет его проводить день не в убежище, а прямо в казне...

— Не удивлюсь, если это так и есть, — Алессандро устало потер лоб. — Как мне все это надоело! — пожаловался он, наконец тоже падая в кресло. На него напал приступ откровенности. — Согласись, в последние годы собрания Совета примогенов превратились в фарс: Торетти трясется над каждой монетой, Ромео, похоже, отчаялся отстаивать интересы тореадоров и молчит, а примоген Бруджа от скуки уже процарапал дубовую столешницу на весьма порядочную глубину. Если так будет продолжаться, Флоренция превратится в домен вентру, и это при том, что князь здесь я!

Он снова поднялся и прошелся перед камином.

— Семья Медичи — самая богатая во Флоренции, но после смерти Пьетро они стали терять влияние. Никто не хочет доверять мальчишкам! Да еще и Торетти подсуетился, направил своего ставленника Содерини давать Лоренцо советы... Семья Пацци под влиянием клана Бруджа, в последнее время подозрительно согласного с политикой вентру... Остальные семьи не так сильны. Получается, что Торетти сейчас получил почти полную власть.

Тибальт кивнул.

— У кого деньги и люди, тот и правит. Именно поэтому я и пришел с тобой поговорить.

Алессандро замер. Неужели почти целый век остававшиеся в стороне от политики малкавиан наконец решили зашевелиться? Он внимательно поглядел на примогена, ожидая, что тот скажет.

Тибальт ответил ему хитрым взглядом.

— Скажи, ты никогда не задумывался о потомке, мой князь?..

 

*  
Лоренцо отложил в сторону записи управляющего банком и поморщился. Весенние чествования можно провести, деньги на это есть, но Совет считает, что Флоренции должно быть скромнее. Но ведь праздненства нужны народу, а Флоренции нужны ученые мужи. Если их не ублажать, что будет? После смерти отца граждане стали осторожничать. И мессер Томмазо, обычно помогавший Лоренцо добиться своего, на сей раз согласен с ними!

— Работаешь? — Джулиано неслышно возник за спиной, и Лоренцо вздрогнул, возвращаясь от тяжелых дум к происходящему здесь и сейчас. А здесь и сейчас вечер, оказывается, окончательно стал ночью, и свечи оплыли, и приливала к окнам темно-синяя бархатная темнота. Джулиано усмехнулся, наблюдая его растерянность.

— Граждане Флоренции окончательно впали в скупердяйство, — не спросил, а утвердительно сказал он. — Вместо милых сердцу Медичи праздненств они хотят, чтобы мы направили свои средства на торговлю шелком... Ты давно разговаривал со слугами князя? — неожиданно поинтересовался он, и Лоренцо покачал головой.

— Давно... Вот уже несколько месяцев ко мне никто не приходил, — он опустил глаза, рассматривая свои сцепленные на столе руки. — Может быть, мы все делаем неправильно? После смерти отца я был уверен, что прекрасно справлюсь и верну Флоренции то величие, что было при Козимо, но приорат не доверяет нам с тобой, считает, что мы слишком молоды...

— Да, печально... — пробормотал Джулиано, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Все это странно, Лоренцо. Ведь сезонные празднования когда-то пожелал ввести именно князь... Ему надоело?

В дверях вдруг показался слуга. Поклонившись, он передал Лоренцо записку.

Джулиано вытянул шею, глядя, как Лоренцо раскрывает маленький свиток.

— На ловца и зверь бежит, — ошарашенно проговорил Медичи, роняя письмо на стол. — Это князь... Он прибудет завтра.

 

*  
Еще раз оправив одежду, Лоренцо посмотрел в окно: за ним угасали последние отблески заката. Высокий гость явится через два часа после захода солнца. Так заведено.

Немного нервничая, Лоренцо прошелся по зале, бездумно рассматривая гобелены. Князь являлся к семье Медичи очень редко, раз в несколько лет; обычно делами занимались его слуги. В предыдущий раз гостя принимал еще Пьетро. Лоренцо тогда стоял за его креслом, и внешность князя домена Флоренция врезалась ему в память так, будто он тысячу раз его рисовал. Стройная сухощавая фигура. Правильное, словно выточенное из мрамора лицо. Темные глаза в сетке морщин. Яркие губы. Лоренцо затруднился бы определить его возраст; князю могло быть сорок пять, а могло быть семьдесят. 

Единственное, что Лоренцо знал — на самом деле ему гораздо, гораздо больше.

Бесшумно вошли слуги, принялись зажигать свечи. Всего лишь два шандала — хозяева ночи не жалуют яркий свет...

Семья Медичи всегда знала об истинных владетелях этого мира. Собратья — вот как они называют себя. Князь Алессандро был дружен с дедом, и вместе они сделали Флоренцию процветающей республикой... Все разваливается. Что он скажет теперь?

Где-то стукнула дверь. Лоренцо глянул на свечи — те уже оплыли тонкими дорожками воска; рядом вдруг прошуршала тяжелая парча. Вскинув взгляд, Лоренцо обнаружил перед собой князя.

Вскочив, он слишком резко оттолкнул проскрежетавшее по полу кресло. Поклонившись коротко, но учтиво, попытался унять пустившееся вскачь сердце.

Его память сохранила, что Алессандро Росси красив и властен; но, оказывается, не сохранила, насколько...

— Сядь, Лоренцо, — Росси уселся в кресло напротив. Его взгляд был задумчивым — и изучающим. Примерно с минуту князь молчал; за молчанием последовал вопрос.

— Нравится ли тебе быть одним из самых почитаемых граждан Флоренции, Лоренцо Медичи?

Лоренцо изумился.

— Я просто живу, князь... Продолжаю дело моего рода, — осторожно ответил он.

Росси как будто удовлетворился этим ответом. Снова замолчав, он разглядывал Лоренцо, и от этого взгляда Медичи сделалось немного не по себе.

— Я решил, что мне настало время обзавестись потомком, — сказал наконец Алессандро. — Я выбрал тебя.

Лоренцо распахнул глаза. Темный дар! Стать одним из собратьев, жить вечно... 

Бояться солнца и пить человеческую кровь. Ужасный выбор.

— Я вижу, что тебя волнует, — проговорил князь. — Не бойся, ты сможешь продолжить дело своего отца и деда. Дар принесет тебе могущество и силу убеждения... Тебе не нужно будет больше слушать советы Томмазо Содерини и подчиняться большинству. Ты будешь делать то, что считаешь должным, а твой брат поможет тебе, управляясь с делами днем, когда ты будешь спать.

Сердце Лоренцо забилось как сумасшедшее. Он помедлил, не в силах справиться с собой.

— Я буду счастлив принять ваш дар, мой князь, — учтиво ответил он наконец.

Ну вот, слово сказано!

Алессандро кивнул и холодно улыбнулся.

 

*  
Джулиано застал Лоренцо в полном ошеломлении. Брат сидел, уставясь в стену, и очнулся, только когда Джулиано дважды нетерпеливо окликнул его.

— Ну что? — сев напротив, он жадно всмотрелся в лицо Лоренцо. — Что сказал князь? Он что-нибудь сделает с Советом?

Лоренцо посмотрел на брата туманно, словно всплывая из глубокой воды.

— Ты знаешь, я как-то забыл спросить его об этом... — медленно сказал он. — Князь предложил мне Дар.

Джулиано застыл.

— Ты согласился?

— Да, — после паузы ответил Лоренцо. Джулиано сел.

— Но как... — он схватился за голову. — Как же теперь все? Ты же не сможешь показываться днем!

— Успокойся, Джулиано! — Лоренцо взял его за руку и сжал. — Все будет в порядке. Ты мне поможешь... Князь обещал, что мой дар убеждения возрастет, и все наоборот станет намного лучше!

— Но как же Анджело? Клариче? — на брата было жалко смотреть. Лоренцо вздохнул, понимая, что лишь укрепляется в своем решении.

— Ты сам знаешь, что наш брак с Клариче строится исключительно на долге. Мы видимся не чаще раза в год в спальне! А наследник у меня уже есть. Что касается Полициано... — он замолчал, раздумывая. Анджело, его маленький ангел; любовник и друг... Поймет ли он?

Должен понять.

— Я поговорю с ним уже после того, как все случится. Я понимаю, что о мире собратьев не должен знать никто, кроме Медичи, но, думаю, в этом случае князь не будет возражать, — брови Лоренцо мучительно сошлись на переносице. — Это же Дар, брат! Я буду корить себя всю жизнь, если не осмелюсь его принять...

Джулиано, опустив глаза, кивнул. Они помолчали.

— Лоренцо, а тебя... не смущает, что эта сила — от Дьявола? — очень тихо спросил Джулиано какое-то время спустя. Лоренцо фыркнул.

— Это чушь, брат, — возразил он. — Будь эта сила от Дьявола, Архиепископ Флорентийский давно изгнал бы князя из города. Эта сила тоже создана Господом. Это высшие существа, Джулиано! Разве ты не слышал, о чем толкуют в Академии? О совершенстве человека! И вот оно перед нами...

Джулиано лишь покачал головой. Выбор брата повергал его в глубокую печаль, но вместе с тем он испытывал гордость. Получить Дар... Это мечта.

Поэтому он решительно улыбнулся.

— Я помогу тебе, брат.

 

*  
— Это было просто, как мы и предполагали, — отблески пламени играли на лице Росси. — Каждый Медичи мечтает о Даре. Каждый... Я обращу Лоренцо на днях.

Тибальт, примоген Малкавиан, протянул руки к огню.

— Что же, нам остается только передвинуть нескольких последних пешек... И полюбоваться на лицо нашего дорогого Торетти, — ухмыльнулся он, явно довольный происходящим.

Чем конкретно примоген Вентру насолил клану Малкавиан, Росси не знал. Тибальт же не торопился раскрывать свои резоны; более того, и желаемую плату он тоже до сих пор не озвучил, и Алессандро понемногу терял терпение. Чего захочет этот безумец, большую часть времени витающий в облаках?

— Я слышу твои мысли, — внезапно сказал Тибальт, и Алессандро вздрогнул.

— И что же ты скажешь? — несколько резче, чем требовалось, спросил он.

Малкавиан усмехнулся.

— Никогда не знаешь, что может тебе понадобиться в тот или иной момент... — протянул он. — В подтверждение нашего договора я прошу у тебя услугу для клана Малкавиан, князь. Не сейчас. Тогда, когда это будет нужно. Идет? — он остро посмотрел Росси в глаза, и Алессандро, помедлив, кивнул.

— Договорились. В обмен на поддержку в Совете и в мире смертных я обещаю услугу клану Малкавиан, примоген Тибальт, — официальная формула была произнесена, и малкавиан удовлетворенно потер руки. Глаза его блестели.

— Что ж, почему бы нам теперь не выпить за удачный исход?

Спустя несколько кубков крови хорошенько опьяненного смертного Алессандро знал о претензиях примогена к вентру все. Или почти все. Или не все, а ровно столько, сколько старый прохиндей решил ему рассказать. С малкавиан никогда не было никакой ясности.

— Флоренция, — разглагольствовал примоген, — традиционно и извечно была территорией малкавиан. Мы смирились, когда от Столетней войны в Италию побежали окончательно угнетенные вентру тореадоры. Мы смирились, когда собратья придумали себе новую игрушку и разделились на Шабаш и Камарилью. Но когда сейчас прямо в сердце наших земель и за наш же счет пытается самоутвердиться этот недобитый римский унылец — о, это увольте. Тореадоры — это хотя бы весело! Я вот, например, тоже хочу весенний праздник...

Алессандро рассмеялся. А взгляд Тибальта вдруг сделался острым.

— Мы придумали хороший план, Алессандро. Только князь имеет право давать Становление кому угодно и когда угодно без всякого уведомления и разрешения... А Медичи даже не гуль — прямое влияние на власть имущих смертных традиционно порицается. Примогенат будет в ярости, — он тихо рассмеялся.

Алессандро передернул плечами.

— Я не нарушил ни одну из Традиций Камарильи. Я в своем праве... Вентру надо поставить на место, пока они не подмяли нас, Тибальт.

Примоген Малкавиан лишь улыбнулся, качая головой. Но как удачно! Медичи двое, они оба умны, и под его влиянием они точно выбьются наверх, как выбился когда-то Козимо...

И Торетти останется ни с чем.

 

*  
Страшно... Лоренцо не поднимал взгляда от черной полированной поверхности стола. Комната без окон давила; палаццо Росси было пропитано холодом, странным для этих летних ночей. Лоренцо пытался представить, что больше никогда не увидит солнца — и не мог. Дворцы без окон, вечный бархат неба с ледяными булавками звезд, холод незажженных каминов... Он непроизвольно смял распахнутый ворот, не то пытаясь согреться, не то прикрывая горло, и заставил себя думать о хорошем.

Он получит возможность прикоснуться к высшему искусству, недоступному простым смертным. Он увидит расцвет культур... Сам Алессандро станет его учителем. Мудрый, властный, сильный...

Словно в ответ на его мысли открылась дверь.

— Ты готов? — князь спокойно стоял на пороге, словно действительно давая Лоренцо возможность отступления; Лоренцо вздрогнул, облизнув губы, и почтительно склонил голову.

— Я готов, мой князь.

И тот вдруг оказался очень близко; Лоренцо увидел улыбку на его бледных губах, а потом холодные пальцы подхватили под подбородок, заставляя отклонить голову...

Волосы мазнули по шее, падая за спину и открывая беззащитный изгиб горла; Лоренцо только успел сделать испуганный вздох — а потом за короткой мгновенной болью пришло невозможное, неизведанное прежде блаженство. Он обмяк, и руки Росси бережно подхватили его; наслаждение раскатывалось по телу горячими волнами, и Лоренцо задыхался, и кружилась голова, и мерк свет...

Потом прошли дни, годы, века, а затем он очнулся, и на губах у него таял самый сладкий, самый изысканный вкус, какой он только знал. Он открыл глаза и увидел над собой потолок спальни; что-то было странным, что-то было не так, и Лоренцо успел испытать глубинный ужас, поняв: его сердце не бьется. Дыхания нет...

Он вскинулся на постели, взметывая простыни, и сердце сразу же послушно подпрыгнуло в груди и куда-то понеслось.

— Ну-ну, дитя, — сказал кто-то рядом, и Лоренцо резко обернулся. Сидящий в изголовье князь мягко надавил на его плечо, предлагая лечь обратно. — Оставь эти глупости, тебе совершенно необязательно дышать.

Лоренцо зажмурился и помотал головой. Росси хмыкнул.

— Ты тратишь на это лишнюю витэ, — прохладно сказал он. — Разве ты не чувствуешь голода?

И тогда Лоренцо действительно ощутил, что за чувство стынет у него внутри. Не голод в человеческом понимании этого слова — у него не ныло под ложечкой и не сводило живот. Это было желанием; желанием почти нестерпимым, лишающим разума, заставляющим думать только о ней — о горячей, пряной, восхитительной крови...

Повинуясь безмолвному приказу, из темноты выступил слуга, и Лоренцо застонал, глядя на бьющуюся жилку на его запястье. Князь подтолкнул его:

— Пей.

Ладонь слуги была живой и теплой, но показалась Лоренцо безжизненной. Немея от того, что это действительно с ним происходит, Лоренцо притянул его запястье к губам и приоткрыл рот. Неужели его зубы, лишь недавно — тупые и человеческие, действительно пронзят эту тугую плоть?..

Он мог бы поклясться, что только коснулся клыками теплой кожи — но ему в рот мгновенно хлынул горячий соленый поток, и Лоренцо тотчас потерял голову.

Он пил, и пил, и вжимал запястье в себя, и, кажется, даже захлебывался, а потом его оттащили за волосы; строгий голос приказал:

— Залижи.

Лоренцо, тяжело дыша, лизнул запястье, снова передернувшись от наслаждения, и прокус исчез.

— Ты не должен позволять себе настолько терять контроль. В Камарилье принято оставлять жертву в живых, — усмехнулся князь.

Так Лоренцо Медичи впервые услышал о Камарилье.

 

*  
— Я расскажу тебе все, что тебе следует знать.

Спокойный голос Росси почти убаюкивал; князь сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью, и Лоренцо в одолевшей его мучительной полудреме казалось, что тот очень далеко. Хотелось быть ближе; хотелось опуститься на пол возле его кресла, устроить голову у его колен. По краю сознания проскользнула мысль, что странно чувствовать подобное; он был будто дитя, будто новорожденный младенец, отчаянно тянущийся к единственному теплу.

— Еще сотню лет назад все собратья жили свободно, — как сквозь вату доносился до него голос князя. — В каждом городе был свой правитель; кто-то таился от людей, кто-то наоборот провозглашал себя хозяином мира. Со временем сосуществовать со смертными незаметно становилось все сложнее. Они объединялись в религиозном гневе, чтобы охотиться на нас; и самые проницательные кланы поняли, что рано или поздно это приведет нас к гибели. Так мир собратьев разделился на две секты: Камарилью и Шабаш. Камарилью создали разумные собратья: Тремер, Тореадор, Вентру, Гангрел, Малкавиан, Бруджа, Носферату; они выступали за то, чтобы тайно жить среди людей, скрывая себя. Шабаш, с его кровавыми порядками и жуткими ритуалами, был создан кланами Цимисхе и Ласомбра, к нему присоединились и отступники иных семей. Это было почти век назад. Влияние Камарильи за последние десятилетия укрепилось. Но большая часть итальянской земли все еще принадлежит Шабашу. Неаполитанское королевство, Сицилия... Остерегайся шабашитов, Лоренцо Медичи. У Камарильи не может быть с ними дел.

Лоренцо, ошеломленный, кивнул. Так вот откуда такая жестокость в Неаполе... Хозяева ночи правят всем, но и сами враждуют между собой.

— Камарилья соблюдает Маскарад, — продолжил князь. — В отличие от кровавых безумцев, мы сосуществуем с людьми тайно, доверяясь лишь избранным. Почти все правители смертных так или иначе служат нам. Внутри Камарильи — своя иерархия. На самом высшем уровне находится Совет Семи: самые влиятельные представители семи кланов следят за исполнением принятых между нами правил. Их руки — архонты. Дознаватели, служители, исполнители приговоров... Дай бог, тебе никогда не придется встретиться ни с одним из них. Внутри доменов же наравне с князем действует Совет Примогенов — клановых старейшин домена.

Лоренцо снова задремывал, и мягкий глубокий голос князя ласкал его, одновременно усыпляя и удерживания на поверхности сна.

— Наш клан, Тореадор, более прочих восприимчив к красоте, к искусству, ко всему новому и прекрасному, что этот мир только может создать. Наша высшая цель — привнести в мир столько красоты, сколько будет возможно, — слова Алессандро звучали музыкой для Лоренцо. Вот он, шанс подарить Флоренции процветание...

Князь замолчал. Лоренцо, словно резко разбуженный, приподнял голову и столкнулся с пронзительным взглядом светлых глаз.

— Ты — неонат, птенец, и несмотря на свое высокое положение в мире смертных, да и в мире собратьев, все равно должен помнить о своем месте. Какое-то время ты будешь жить здесь. Я уеду на ближайшие несколько ночей; все, что тебя заинтересует, ты сможешь найти в библиотеке. Слуги будут слушаться тебя, но выйти отсюда до моего возвращения ты не сможешь, — князь поднялся и подошел к постели; сердце Лоренцо отчего-то пустилось вскачь. Алессандро пристально смотрел на него несколько мгновений, потом коснулся его лба кончиками холодных пальцев — и вышел.

Лоренцо закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как горит на коже обжигающий след его руки.

 

*  
На следующий вечер он проснулся в одиночестве. Слуги оказались неразговорчивы; принесли кубок крови и свежую одежду, и снова растворились в полутьме.

Библиотека привела его в замешательство. Легенды и научные труды, фолианты и свитки; кланы, дисциплины, кровь, Каин... Половина манускриптов была написана на неизвестных Медичи языках. Лоренцо запутался в прочитанном мгновенно, но задавать вопросы было некому.

Он провел в библиотеке две ночи; от яркого света, что давали разлапистые канделябры, давно уже болели глаза, и Лоренцо потер их, удивляясь, — как это возможно? Тело, которое не нуждается в дыхании и в стуке сердца, все равно по-прежнему чувствует боль...

Прошел за стеной слуга — совершенно бесшумно, но Лоренцо услышал отголоски его мыслей. Старый княжеский гуль думал о хорошем обеде, о молодой кухарке и о том, что князя и сегодня нет, и можно спокойно себе поспать, как все честные люди, до рассвета, а не после...

Лоренцо помотал головой. Еда и плотские утехи; это так знакомо, но его тело ведь умерло? Оно больше не хочет пищи, и не должно хотеть радостей плоти, только изредка отчего-то вспоминается болезненно-сладкий укус князя, принесший бессмертие и смерть. Все изменилось, но разве сам он стал другим?

Лоренцо прижал руку к груди — сердце билось, от воспоминаний о ночи Становления горел румянец на щеках. Тело подчинялось ему в поддержании иллюзии жизни; на это требовались силы, даруемые кровью, или витэ, как принято было говорить у собратьев. Но иначе он пока не мог.

 

На третью ночь наконец приехал князь. С момента захода солнца прошло около двух часов; Лоренцо как раз успел привести себя в порядок и намеревался подняться в библиотеку, но дверь бесшумно отворилась, и в спальню вошел Росси.

Лоренцо, сидевшего на кровати, подбросило. Сердце заколотилось вполне по-человечески; снова захотелось коснуться князя, может быть, даже прижаться к нему...

— Мой князь... — он попытался взять себя в руки, но поклон все равно вышел слишком глубоким.

— Сядь, — приказал Алессандро. Подойдя ближе, он приподнял ледяными пальцами подбородок Лоренцо и несколько долгих секунд смотрел ему в глаза. Лоренцо замер, словно птенец перед змеей, ему одновременно хотелось отшатнуться — и прижаться к руке сильнее, но князь, найдя, по-видимому, осмотр удовлетворительным, убрал ладонь сам.

— Я вижу, ты вполне освоился со своим состоянием. Мне не нравится, что ты без нужды заставляешь свое сердце биться, но будем считать, что сейчас для тебя это даже полезно — в конце концов, ты будешь проводить со смертными гораздо больше времени, чем любой из нас, — он помолчал. — Сейчас мы отправимся во флорентийский Элизиум. Приведи себя в подобающий вид и спускайся.

Дверь за князем закрылась, и Лоренцо запоздало кивнул.

 

*  
Флорентийский Элизиум вольготно разместился в палаццо Сатриани. Лоренцо и не знал, что эта влиятельная, замкнуто живущая семья связана с миром хозяев ночи. Они прошли мимо стражи, поднялись в галерею; пустынная, она была освещена масляными лампами, и их свет дрожал на золоченой лепнине, выхватывал из темноты яркие фрески. Лоренцо мгновенно узнал руку одного из величайших мастеров последнего столетия и издал благоговейный вздох.

Из распахнутых дверей большого зала доносился гул голосов; Медичи внезапно почувствовал себя уютно — это было совсем как он привык. Пиры, одобрительный гомон толпы, мерцающие огни множества свечей...

Они вошли, и присутствующие расступились перед ними, пропуская к небольшому возвышению. Взойдя на него, Алессандро взял Лоренцо за плечи и развернул к залу.

— Лоренцо Медичи, мой потомок, — громко объявил он.

В зале воцарилась оглушительная тишина. Все смотрели на Лоренцо... Нет, не на него. Все смотрели на Алессандро, и Медичи не мог разгадать эмоций, светящихся в глазах собратьев

— Садись, — князь кивнул, усаживаясь в кресло, и Лоренцо опустился на низенькую козетку рядом.

Зал зашептался, пошел тревожными волнами. Медичи оглянулся — и буквально нанизался на взгляд сухощавого неприятного собрата. Ненависть, неприкрытая ненависть — и невозможная ярость, вот что горело в этом взгляде. Лоренцо отшатнулся, и на плечо ему легла рука.

— Спокойно, — сказал Алессандро. — Это Филипп Торетти, примоген клана Вентру. Он ничего тебе не сделает. Просто не может справиться с чувствами... по поводу того, что я наконец-то обрел дитя.

Вентру, резко развернувшись, вышел из зала. За ним, оглядываясь, потянулись еще двое. Лоренцо хотелось спросить, что это значит, но не успел.

Из толпы выдвинулся бледный тощий собрат в темной глухой одежде. Поклонившись князю, он хорошо поставленным голосом произнес:

— Жители и гости Флоренции могут поздравить князя с обретением птенца.

Алессандро, скривившись, возвел очи горе.

— Это распорядитель Элизиума, Никола Сатриани, — вполголоса сказал он. — Обожает, чтобы все было по порядку.

Группа очень красивых молодых людей подошла к возвышению сразу же, раскланялась с князем, осыпая его поздравлениями. Каждый из юношей исподтишка бросал на Лоренцо любопытные взгляды.

— Тореадоры Флоренции, — обозначил князь, когда они отошли. — Никола — вентру. Группка возле колонны — малкавиан, во Флоренции их много, привыкай.

Лоренцо оглядел зал. Собратья, шушукающиеся у колонны, напомнили ему изрядно пожухший и постоянно волнующийся цветник. То и дело кто-нибудь из них обращал к князю полное внимания лицо, и внимание это поразительно напомнило Медичи внимание гробовщиков к их усопшим клиентам. Время от времени тот или иной малкавиан отделялся от колонны и присоединялся к группке тореадоров. Перебросившись двумя словами, малкавиан хихикал и уходил обратно, и его сменял следующий собрат. Идти поздравлять князя они пока не торопились.

Особняком стояли несколько похожих на схоластов мужчин. Они молчали и не смотрели на Лоренцо, за что тот был им весьма благодарен. Зато пока сам Лоренцо смотрел на них, откуда-то из боковых галерей выбежал еще один собрат; небольшого роста, неожиданно улыбчивый, он сходу ввинтился в компанию «схоластов» и бросил на Медичи любопытный взгляд.

— Тремеры, — с неясным выражением сказал князь. И добавил: — Упаси тебя господь не принимать их всерьез.

От группы отделился высокий мужчина лет сорока; подойдя, он крайне официально и серьезно выразил Росси свои поздравления, поклонился ровно настолько, насколько того требовал этикет, и отошел.

Потом в церемонии случилась неожиданная пауза. В дверях зала появился приятный благообразный старик в пурпурном, и гул голосов на мгновение примолк.

— Луций Антоний, сенешаль*** домена, вентру, — пояснил князь. Лоренцо, успевший прочитать в библиотеке о должностях помощников князя, встал и поклонился. У сенешаля были очень усталые, выцветшие и спокойные глаза, и когда Луций Антоний сел рядом и едва заметно улыбнулся ему краешками узких старческих губ, Медичи вдруг расслабился.

Потом наконец подошли малкавиан — их было много, и Лоренцо ничего не понял в их сумбурных речах. Потом через зал прошла высокая, статная женщина в алой расшитой парче. Таинственно улыбнувшись Медичи и кивнув князю и сенешалю, она опустилась в последнее свободное кресло.

— Летиция, гарпия**** домена, — представил даму Росси. — Тореадор.

Лоренцо поклонился. Весь высший свет ночной Флоренции был в сборе, и Лоренцо жадно и с любопытством смотрел — отныне ему предстояло жить среди них.

 

*  
— Это немыслимо! — примоген клана Вентру умудрялся то орать, то шипеть, и Тибальт поощрительно кивал, одобряя несомненные таланты Торетти. — Да как этот щенок посмел...

Отвлекшись от вопящего примогена, малкавиан оглядел остальных членов наскоро собранного совета. Зрелище было весьма поучительным. Примоген Бруджа скрипел зубами и едва сдерживался, чтобы вместе со своим «сюзереном» не броситься немедленно на врага. Враг же, в лице примогена клана Тореадор Ромео Веспуччи, был бледен и, похоже, молился. А может быть, готовился в свою очередь поразить свирепеющего бруджу чем-нибудь из своего тореадорского арсенала. Например, необоримой страстью. Тибальт с трудом скрыл расползающуюся по лицу усмешку. Да, именно катающихся в порыве любви друг к другу бруджи и трехсотлетнего тореадорского юноши в этом кабинете и не хватает...

— Тибальт! — рявкнули над ухом, и малкавиан понял, что, видимо, уже не в первый раз. Торетти был вне себя от гнева, и это тоже было очень смешно, но примоген сдержался.

— Мы должны немедленно поставить Росси на место! — припечатал вентру. — За эту свою выходку он должен лишиться места князя...

— Да! — прорычал бруджа и саданул кулаком по столу. Стол тоненько загудел.

Тибальт укоризненно покачал головой.

— Успокойтесь, успокойтесь, друзья мои, — примирительно сказал он. — В конце концов, Становление Медичи ничего особенно не меняет. Люди в Совете, земельные владения, связи — все это ведь по-прежнему остается в наших руках...

Пяти минут увещеваний в подобном духе хватило, чтобы вентру более-менее успокоился, а бруджа перестал бешено поводить налитыми кровью глазами по углам ни в чем не повинного кабинета.

— Не переживайте, собратья, ничего непоправимого не случилось, — подытожил малкавиан и поднялся. — Давайте лучше вернемся, в Большом зале сейчас должно быть очень интересно...

Он пошел к двери, и усмиренные примогены потянулись за ним; только тореадор остался сидеть, пальцем выводя на столешнице невидимые узоры. На него никто не обратил внимания, и это было хорошо — Тибальт подозревал, что нервы у Ромео готовы были сдать, а сегодня срываться ему было никак нельзя.

Должны же у него остаться силы на следующий экстренный совет, который Торетти соберет, когда обнаружит, о каких именно «наших руках» говорил Тибальт...

Примоген малкавиан позволил себе намек на улыбку и как ни в чем не бывало вернулся в Большой зал.

 

*  
— Росси дал Становление Медичи, — регент капеллы Тремер не спрашивал, он утверждал. — Это любопытно...

— Если бы Торетти не был собратом, я бы подумал, что его хватит удар, — откликнулся ученик, тронув ногтем алый камень в одном из своих многочисленных колец.

— Еще бы, — регент усмехнулся. — Когда у тебя, могущественного старейшины, так ловко прибравшего к рукам целый тореадорский домен, с невероятной наглостью уводят из-под носа твой главный рычаг давления — от такого и мертвое сердце вполне способно разорваться...

Ученик недоуменно покачал головой.

— Но как он решился... Никто никогда не давал Становления смертным правителям, это попросту опасно...

— Давали, — мягко перебил его регент. — Но заканчивалось это не слишком хорошо для становившего, тут ты прав... Последний пример — Людовик Железный. Константин обратил его — и где теперь Константин? Людовик подмял под себя и сира, и примогенат, стал князем домена, и его бесчисленные смертные потомки буянят сейчас по всей Нормандии.

В камине треснула веточка, мимолетной вспышкой отблескивая в высоких застекленных шкафах.

— Росси самоуверен и надеется, что сможет удержать Медичи в узде... — регент задумчиво смотрел в огонь. — Что удобнее капелле Тремер — глупый князь, подчиняющийся раздувшемуся от собственной значимости вентру, или глупый князь, не подчиняющийся никому?

— Ни то, ни другое, — ученик улыбнулся, и регент ощутил что-то вроде гордости.

— Верно, Тачито, верно... Поэтому присмотри за Медичи. Пока что просто присмотри.

 

2.  
Последний Совет собрался поздно, почти через час после того, как над Флоренцией отгорел багровый зимний закат. Как правило, в такое время благочестивые граждане Республики вовсе не занимались делами, а молились и отправлялись ко сну, но собравшиеся здесь представители высшей городской знати не были обычными гражданами. Франческо Пацци, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, обратил свой взор во главу стола.

Лоренцо Медичи, целый месяц проболевший каким-то неведомым недугом, все еще выглядел не слишком здоровым — чересчур бледная кожа, чересчур яркий румянец на щеках, чересчур блестящие глаза...

Где-то он уже это видел.

— Итак, к вопросу о строительстве собора...

Франческо Пацци перестал слушать. Вместо этого он снова оглядел Совет. Новый казначей, новый управляющий банком Медичи, новый квестор. Лоренцо Медичи меняет окружение на более удобное, выдвигая на должности лояльных ему людей, и, что самое странное, Совет поддерживает его. Даже те, кто раньше был против Медичи, теперь поддаются на его не в меру разумные речи...

Пацци сощурился на тихо советующихся о чем-то Лоренцо и Джулиано и склонился к сидящему рядом Бернардо ди Барончелли.

— Как ты думаешь, Бернардо, что за недуг поразил старшего Медичи? Лоренцо выглядит бледно, говорят, что его глазам теперь вреден солнечный свет... Ты ученый, ты, должно быть, знаешь, что это за болезнь?

Бернардо усмехнулся.

— Сьентификам известен недуг, при котором кожа больного становится такой бледной, что попросту обгорает на солнце... Раньше таких недужных, впрочем, считали слугами Дьявола и сжигали на кострах, — он тонко улыбнулся, взглянув на архиепископа Флорентийского.

Франческо посмотрел тоже. Возможно, Бернардо прав в своих намеках, и с Его Высокопреосвященством стоит поговорить. Если пойдет слух, что природа болезни Лоренцо — дьявольская, его, конечно, вряд ли сожгут, но доверие граждан он потеряет.

Усмехнувшись, он кивнул Барончелли и продолжил слушать Совет.

 

*  
Когда Совет закончился, Лоренцо чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Князь был прав, теперь ему гораздо легче убеждать людей, но... Это третье собрание, на котором он присутствует, но уже заметны неласковые взгляды тех, кто всегда был противником Медичи; и мессер Содерини так невовремя затеял поездку в Милан, некому успокаивать недовольных... Кроме него самого. Впрочем, Алессандро предупреждал, что им с Джулиано все равно придется отказаться от советов мессера Томмазо. Странно только, что сам князь пока ничего не требует, и можно делать по своему разумению.

Выйдя на берег Арно, Лоренцо поднял глаза к небу и вздохнул полной грудью. Теперь, спустя месяц, ему не требовалось прилагать никаких усилий к тому, чтобы выдавать себя за живого — и чувствовать себя живым. Он не мог представить, как это — заставить сердце остановиться, а кровь загустеть в жилах — ведь тогда иссякнут все чувства тела, а без этого засыхает душа...

Перейдя по затихшему на ночь Понте Веккьо на другой берег, он вскоре вышел к небольшому особняку Полициано. Оштукатуренные стены снизу покрывала зеленая патина — след близости воды, высокие окна были закрыты ставнями. Спит ли Анджело?

Лоренцо улыбнулся — и без труда взбежал по стене здания на небольшой кованый балкон. За ним скрывалась темная гостиная; мягко прокравшись по коридору к спальне Полициано, Лоренцо приоткрыл дверь. С какой же легкостью теперь можно делать такие простые вещи — бесшумно ходить, быстро бегать... За месяц, который он провел в особняке Росси, он научился в совершенстве управляться со своим новым телом — а что еще делать, когда в конце концов совсем одуреешь от книг?

Прокравшись к массивной кровати из черного дуба (Лоренцо даже на мгновение замер, засмотревшись на искусную резьбу), он осторожно приподнял полог. Полициано спал; его прекрасное юное лицо портила лишь страдальческая морщинка, залегшая между бровей. Лоренцо почувствовал укол вины. Прости, Анджело, я никак не мог к тебе прийти...

Он коснулся точеной скулы, удивившись, какая горячая у возлюбленного кожа. Или это его пальцы холодны? Сердце действительно билось медленно и неохотно — сегодня пришлось потратить много сил, сначала очаровывая Совет, потом пробираясь сюда... Лоренцо закусил губу. Он вдруг понял, что очень голоден. Что кровь нужна ему прямо сейчас, немедленно, и эта бьющаяся жилка на белой шее подойдет вполне...

— Лоренцо? — Полициано рывком сел, испуганно кутаясь в простыню, и Лоренцо отшатнулся. Он только что смотрел на горло друга? Нет!

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Лоренцо? — Анджело встревоженно вгляделся в его лицо. — То есть, я, конечно, рад тебя видеть, мы ведь не встречались месяц, но... — он сконфуженно засмеялся, потом осекся. — Ничего не случилось?..

Лоренцо вздохнул.

 

Час спустя они снова сидели в молчании; потом Полициано потянулся зажечь свечу. Лоренцо не знал, правильно ли он сделал, рассказав ему все — тайна Медичи долгие годы была только тайной Медичи, да и князь строго-настрого запретил рассказывать хоть кому-то... Но это же Анджело! Лоренцо смотрел, как тонкие пальцы юноши управляются с кресалом. Потом взгляд сам собой переместился на запястье; там, в синей венке, билась кровь...

Лоренцо сглотнул. Наконец вспыхнул свет, и он зажмурился, отшатываясь — глазам было больно. Он знал, что Полициано смотрит на него сейчас, видит его бледную кожу и почти бескровные от усталости губы...

Щеки коснулась горячая рука.

— Холодный... — едва слышно прошептал Полициано. — Действительно холодный...

В голову Лоренцо ударил запах крови. В следующий миг он уже нависал над Анджело, подмяв его под себя, и белая шея так манила...

Клыки пропороли плоть без всякого труда. Глоток крови. И еще глоток... По венам растекается сила. Больше!..

Слабый стон Анджело привел его в себя. Испуганно лизнув рану, Лоренцо отстранился и посмотрел в его затуманенные наслаждением глаза. Анджело... Что я...

Он отпрянул. Прости меня! Прости!

Звякнули балконные двери, но он уже бежал прочь от этого дома, от того, кого любил — и сделал пищей. От того, кому открылся — и кого предал...

Над холмами Тосканы дрожали холодные низкие звезды, и в спину Лоренцо обвиняюще целился бледный зрачок луны.

 

*  
— Итак, все идет по плану, — Алессандро прошелся по кабинету и, остановившись, довольно улыбнулся примогену Малкавиан. — Лоренцо оказался весьма трудолюбив. За этот месяц он получил достаточно знаний из моей библиотеки, чтобы войти в мир собратьев, и достаточно научился владеть собой, чтобы вернуться в мир смертных. Собственно, он присутствовал уже на трех собраниях. Мы добились своего — его слушают, Тибальт.

Малкавиан улыбнулся.

— Что ж, я тоже не терял времени. Мои люди удачно внушили мессеру Содерини, что надо бы отправиться в Милан, а на последних выборах должности получили в основном сторонники Медичи. Примоген Торетти в тихой ярости! — малкавиан засмеялся. — Он уже понял, к чему все идет, но пока, видимо, не знает, что ему предпринять.

— Что он может? — фыркнул Алессандро. — С ним клан Бруджа, но этого мало. Ни носферату, ни тремер не будут поддерживать его открыто. К тому же, у них пока нет повода выступать — Медичи не получают от меня приказов, а действуют исключительно своим умом, и это видно. Приятно в этой ситуации то, что идеи Лоренцо мне только на руку, — он тонко улыбнулся.

— Да, потомка ты подобрал себе прекрасного, — похвалил Тибальт. — Мальчик — истинный тореадор. А его последнее предложение об увеличении субсидий домам призрения — вообще выше всяческих похвал!

Алессандро кисло улыбнулся. Дома призрения были территорией малкавиан; там клан питался, там большей частью жил и там же разыскивал себе потомков среди юродивых и сирот.

— В общем, все складывается на редкость удачно, — сменил тему Росси. — Странная болезнь Медичи, я уверен, даст недоброжелателям повод обернуть ее против нас, но церковники под моим присмотром, а ученые и без веления тремер готовы нести просвещение в массы. Мы выиграли, Тибальт, — он приподнял кубок.

Малкавиан покачал головой.

— Это только начало, князь. Медичи производит впечатление весьма разумного мальчика, но многое сейчас зависит именно от его осмотрительности. Ты говоришь, ты отпустил его, и он уже выходит в смертный мир?

Алессандро кивнул. Он понял, на что намекает малкавиан, но был уверен в Медичи. Лоренцо хорошо усвоил правила, которые он установил: нигде не появляться без охраны, никому не открывать своей тайны, питаться только от своих слуг...

— Лоренцо — достойный внук Козимо, — твердо сказал он. — Он не наделает глупостей, можешь в нем не сомневаться, Тибальт.

 

*  
Темные улицы, отблеск луны на булыжнике; шелест садов, запах реки... Лоренцо пришел в себя лишь на берегу Арно. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Что делать? Что делать теперь?

Скрипнула дверь на террасе палаццо за спиной. Барабанный бой в ушах стал затихать, и сверхъестественный слух Лоренцо уловил гул голосов и чей-то приглушенный смех, звон кубков...

Он оглянулся. Палаццо Сатриани, флорентийский Элизиум, высился перед ним; окна были темны за плотными ставнями, но Лоренцо ясно слышал, что внутри кипит жизнь. Словно зачарованный, он прошел через маленький темный сад и потянул на себя дверь.

В Большом зале было гораздо меньше людей, чем в ночь, когда князь его представил. Немногочисленные шандалы давали приглушенный свет; появились столы, и несколько из них были заняты. Лоренцо узнал группку малкавиан — их яркие безумные наряды бросались в глаза; в отдалении играли в карты двое молодых людей, по виду воинов; гуль рядом с их столиком как раз открыл себе вену на запястье и сцеживал в чашу кровь. Лоренцо облизнул губы.

— Хорошая ночь! — жизнерадостно раздалось за спиной. Обернувшись, Лоренцо увидел перед собой того самого молодого тремера, что опоздал на представление. Юноша поклонился.

— Тачито Нери к вашим услугам!

— Лоренцо Медичи, — растерянно откликнулся Лоренцо.

— Конечно-конечно, — подхватив Медичи под локоть, тремер повлек его к свободному столу. — Я был знаком с твоим дедом... Очень милая семья!

Лоренцо поперхнулся. Сколько же ему, интересно, лет? Тачито, тем временем, забрал кувшин и два кубка из рук подошедшего гуля.

— Теплая, — похвастался он, — Собратья из моего клана умеют зачаровывать кувшины, чтобы кровь долго не остывала... — он неодобрительно покосился на развлекающихся со слугой вояк. Наверное, это бруджа, подумал Лоренцо, но надолго отвлечься не получилось.

Что ему делать с Анджело?! А если Полициано кому-нибудь расскажет? Лоренцо представил себе собрание в палаццо Веккьо, и как им с Джулиано выкручивают руки, крича о демонах, и ему поплохело. Князь ведь предупреждал — не говорить никому!

— Что-то ты кислый, — внимательно наблюдавший за ним тремер поставил на стол какую-то бутылочку. — Вот, выпей. Это кровь с вином из моих лучших запасов, я сам делаю, — похвастался он, наливая Лоренцо. — Лучше пить, чем грустить!

И то верно, отчаянно подумал Лоренцо и поднял кубок. У напитка был странный, обжигающий вкус; по венам словно прокатился жидкий огонь. Лоренцо сделал глубокий вдох; голова закружилась.

— Я едва не убил своего друга, — неожиданно для себя признался он. — Я его укусил...

— Вот как? — заинтересованно откликнулся тремер, доставая из бездонных кошелей еще два серебристых пузырька.

— Укусил его и сбежал, — потерянно откликнулся Лоренцо. Отчаяние медленно захватывало все его существо. По щеке покатилось что-то влажное, и он резким движением вытер лицо. — А перед этим я ему все про себя рассказал. Что же теперь будет?

Ну и дела, подумал Тачито, качая головой. Ну и дела.

 

*  
— Итак, что мы имеем на данный момент, — примоген Торетти постукивал по краю стола длинными и твердыми как стекло ногтями. Аригетто, примоген Бруджа, засмотрелся. Если Торетти захочет, он, пожалуй, сможет и глотку разорвать кому-нибудь... Только вот не захочет. Чистоплюй.

— Князь сделал своей марионеткой дом Медичи, — холодно говорил тем временем Торетти. — Примоген Малкавиан спелся с князем. Большинство смертных, что занимались нужными нам делами, либо попали в тихую и почти незаметную опалу, либо внезапным образом решили отправиться в паломничество на другой конец Италии. Что ж, Тибальта тоже можно понять — Медичи щедро жертвует на все нужды его клана... — Он помолчал, задумавшись. — Надо полагать, Томмазо Содерини мы тоже потеряли. Я отправил ему вслед двух гулей, но они вернулись ни с чем. Почтенный мэтр, будучи у меня на Узах*****, прекрасно влиял на молодых Медичи... Должно быть, об этом прознали.

Еще бы не прознали, подумал бруджа. Замахнуться на Академию — это был настолько безумный ход, что даже малкавианы встрепенулись. А сложить два и два не так уж сложо...

— Ситуация отвратительная, — подытожил Торетти. — Надо подумать, как нам из нее выйти.

— Тибальта нужно проучить, — мрачно откликнулся Аригетто. — Он обвел нас вокруг пальца!

Торетти пожал плечами.

— Мне еще в тот момент все сделалось ясно. Но спорить было уже бессмысленно... Мы не сможем бороться с князем открыто — его поддерживают малкавиан, тореадор и тремер. Даже если мы склоним на свою сторону носферату, у нас не будет большинства — Луций Антоний уже давно забыл, к какому принадлежит клану. В смертном же мире подчиняющиеся нам семьи тоже стремительно теряют влияние. Разве что, Пацци...

— Якопо слишком резок, и его авторитет в последнее время пошатнулся, — посетовал бруджа. — А у Франческо пока маловато веса, хотя он и старается... Да давай попросту убьем Медичи!

— Мы не можем убить Медичи, — поморщился Торетти. — Это слишком прозрачно. Простые смертные его теперь не уничтожат, Росси приставил к нему охрану, а любое вмешательство собратьев сразу же подскажет, кто за этим стоит.

— Тогда убьем его брата, — раздражаясь, рявкнул Аригетто. — И посмотрим, что он будет делать, когда не сможет больше принимать участия в дневных делах.

Торетти покачал головой. Он думал об этом; кардинальное решение проблемы, не такой уж плохой вариант. Смерть Джулиано ослабит семью Медичи и покажет князю, что лучше бы ему не зарываться. К тому же, напасть на Джулиано под силу и вполне обычным людям...

— Нет, Аригетто, — твердо сказал он. — Мы не будем никого убивать. Это слишком опасно. Ты понял меня?

Примоген Бруджа помрачнел как туча, и Торетти мысленно поздравил себя: можно было не сомневаться, что Аригетто нарушит запрет.

 

*  
Тачито Нери остановился у дверей капеллы Тремер и поправил свои многочисленные перстни. Непроглядная тьма летней ночи понемногу серела; взглянув на звезды, он понял, что сейчас уже около четырех — тот самый предутренний час, когда люди спят особенно крепко, а Смерть, примериваясь, ходит меж них. Тачито усмехнулся. В этой аллегории он сам был Смертью, но увы, его ждали неотложные дела. Пройдя через отделанный черным камнем двор капеллы, он поднялся к кабинету регента и постучал.

— Я познакомился с юным Медичи, — доложил он, когда регент позволил ему сесть. — Он прелестен, но ужасно беспечен! Впрочем, все молодые люди этого времени очень легко находят себе друзей и врагов, — он усмехнулся. — Простите, мой регент. Очаровательный внук Козимо без задней мысли принял из моих рук кровь, и подсадить его на Первые узы не составило никакого труда. Юноша был необычайно взволнован, а потому не отказался и от тремерского вина... Ах да, я забыл сказать, что Лоренцо был без охраны. С этим оказалось и связано его состояние — представьте, мальчик влез в окно к своему смертному любовнику и, не сдержавшись, укусил его! — Тачито всплеснул руками и тихо засмеялся.

— Любовник мертв? — сухо уточнил регент. Манеры ученика его раздражали, но в делах, требующих обаяния, тому не было равных.

— О нет, — покачал головой Тачито. — У юноши хватило сил сдержаться. Однако он наделал дел куда хуже — оказалось, что перед тем, как укусить Полициано, он умудрился все ему о себе рассказать! Я был в ужасе! Но когда мы пришли туда, смертный спокойно спал. Возможно, он и вправду любит Лоренцо, если не побежал бить в набат... Я взял на себя смелость, мой регент, стереть ему память об этой ночи, — Тачито встал, поклонился и снова сел.

Регент смерил его тяжелым взглядом и надолго замолчал, обдумывая услышанное.

— Мы могли использовать Полициано, чтобы утопить Росси и Медичи, — медленно проговорил он наконец. — Но что бы мы получили, погибни Лоренцо сейчас? Новую смуту среди собратьев и среди смертных. У меня большие виды на старшего Медичи... Так что ты поступил правильно, ученик.

Тачито снова встал и поклонился, глубже, чем в прошлый раз.

— Значит, Лоренцо тебе доверился? — уточнил регент, продолжая о чем-то размышлять.

— О да! — Тачито жизнерадостно всплеснул руками. — Помощь с Полициано окончательно раскрыла для меня его сердце.

— Что ж, продолжай в том же духе, — регент кивком отпустил Тачито.

Когда за учеником закрылась дверь, он набросал записку, отдал ее гулю и устало потер лоб. Алессандро будет в ярости, но он этого, слава Каину, не увидит. Трудная ночь, и впереди еще одна не самая приятная встреча.

 

*  
— Якопо.

Тьма скрывала лицо говорящего, но Якопо привык. Человек, что говорил с ним сейчас, скрывал лицо всегда, и Пацци прекрасно понимал его — колдуны никогда не были у людей в чести. Но Якопо не боялся.

— Я принес тебе эликсира, Якопо, — бледная ладонь с очень длинными пальцами извлекла из складок одеяния ало блеснувший в свете звезд пузырек.

Якопо с поклоном принял склянку. В ней была молодость, здоровье и сила, и именно поэтому Якопо вот уже десять лет служил таинственному чернокнижнику, выполняя его приказы. Обычно они были простыми — высказаться против чего-либо на Совете, пожертвовать денег на какое-нибудь предприятие, иногда — кого-нибудь сместить...

— Чего желает мой господин? — почтительно спросил Пацци. Он мечтал поскорее открыть притертую пробку и попробовать силу на вкус.

Скрытый в тени помолчал.

— Скажи мне, Якопо, устраивает ли твою семью грядущее возвышение Медичи? А оно, можешь не сомневаться, грядет...

Глаза Якопо Пацци сузились.

 

Полчаса спустя, когда колдун ушел, Якопо наконец лихорадочно приложился к склянке. Соленая и жгучая жидкость растворилась на языке, и он на мгновение закрыл глаза, отдаваясь блаженству.

— Брат! — голос Франческо выдернул его из счастливого оцепенения. Он с трудом сфокусировал взгляд.

— Я говорил с архиепископом, — Франческо мерил шагами залу, и по его движениями Якопо понял, что тот в ярости. — Он юлит! Он отказывается говорить о болезни Медичи! Он куплен! — Кулак Франческо обрушился на стол, и Якопо поморщился.

— Это не имеет значения, — осадил он брата и усмехнулся. — Нам нужно немного подождать. Собрать вокруг себя доверенных людей... — колдун просто намекнул ему, что неплохо бы избавиться от Джулиано, но у Якопо уже зародился собственный план. — Как только Медичи протянут руки слишком далеко — мы их отрубим.

 

*  
— Амадеус ди Савойя, князь Савойский, — объявил секретарь, и регент Тремер едва заметно поморщился, прежде чем сделать непроницаемое лицо.

— Здравствуй, Клавдий, — поздоровался Амадеус, усаживаясь напротив. Регент увидел перед собой красивого мужчину лет сорока; его волосы были длинными и совсем седыми, и в едва заметных морщинках на бледном лице смутно угадывался возраст Ди Савойи. Ему было глубоко за тысячу лет.

Никто не знал, где и когда на самом деле родился Амадеус ди Савойя, Красный граф, как его прозвали смертные. У него была интересная привычка — при помощи одного сговорчивого цимисха****** он имел манеру выдавать себя за собственных смертных наследников; ему нравилось править не только в ночном, но и в дневном мире, и отчасти регент это стремление понимал. Однако с недавних пор, после разделения бессмертных на Камарилью и Шабаш и волны церковных гонений, использовать силу цимисха открыто стало сложно. Так что вот уже пятьдесят лет Амадеус выглядел стариком, а дневной Савойей правил его далекий прапраправнук. Регент догадывался, что Красному графу все это вряд ли нравится.

И, скорее всего, именно поэтому он сейчас здесь.

— Чем могу быть полезен, Амадеус? — пропуская все расшаркивания, осведомился регент, и Ди Савойя с неудовольствием покачал головой.

— Годы не сделали тебя более учтивым, Клавдий. Что ж, перейдем к делу. В вашей капелле хранится перстень моей семьи.

Регент поморщился. Фамильный перстень Ди Савойя действительно когда-то был отдан тремерам для изучения и хранения — в нем было заключено любопытное заклинание, многократно усиливающее способности бессмертного. Амадеус пожертвовал тогда перстнем ради заключения союза с несколькими княжествами, но теперь тех княжеств уже нет, союз расторгнут, и Ди Савойя имеет право забрать свой перстень, только вот к чему это приведет?

— Я понимаю твои резоны, — осторожно сказал Клавдий; он действительно понимал. Цимисхе больше не используешь открыто, а поддерживать власть меж своих фамильно свирепых потомков надо. — Но, боюсь, я не смогу передать тебе такой могущественный артефакт без ведома архонтов...

Ди Савойя усмехнулся.

— Клавдий, перстень принадлежит мне. И если я сейчас убью тебя за то, что ты отказываешься мне его вернуть, любой архонт подтвердит, что я был в своем праве.

Глаза тореадора были как две черные дыры, и Клавдию показалось, он утопает в них. Регент знал, что слабее Амадеуса; также он знал, что Амадеус прав. Перстень принадлежит ему.

Амадеус, похоже, прочел его мысли, потому как смягчился.

— Я привез тебе взамен иной артефакт, — он выложил на стол завернутый в алое полотно кинжал. — Этим оружием можно обездвижить оборотня, лишь порезав его. Работа цимисхе. Достаточно ли ценна эта вещь, чтобы я получил назад свое кольцо?

Клавдий несколько секунд выдерживал его взгляд. Потом без особой радости кивнул и позвонил, вызывая секретаря.

 

*  
Алессандро был в ярости. Мальчишка обвел вокруг пальца приставленную к нему охрану, и как! Воспользовался своим Очарованием! Стоило догадаться, что к нему уже нельзя приставлять обычных гулей.

Алессандро смял записку от регента Тремер. Теперь они еще и должники капеллы. Лоренцо следует выпороть!

Дверь открылась, и он бросил на замершего на пороге юношу тяжелый взгляд.

Лоренцо задрожал. Опьянение проходило, постепенно обнажая ужас случившегося, и в глазах князя горел гнев; его воля словно пригвождала Лоренцо к полу.

— Ты нарушил мой приказ. — Слова падали тяжело и ранили, словно камни. — Ты не только сбежал от охраны — ты поставил под угрозу саму суть Маскарада! Как ты посмел?!

Лоренцо отшатнулся — но поздно. Алессандро вдруг оказался очень близко; тяжелый удар по щеке отозвался звоном в голове. Охнув, Лоренцо осел на холодные плиты.

— Мне следовало бы тебя убить, — с отвращением сказал Росси. — Более того, как князь я обязан это сделать — ты нарушил Традиции... Молись на своего тремера, он спас твою тупую голову. Только вот платить за это предстоит мне!

Пальцы князя вцепились в ворот, и Алессандро без всяких усилий вздернул Лоренцо в воздух. Полные бешенства глаза оказались прямо напротив; от обуявшего его ужаса Лоренцо забыл, как дышать.

— Какое же наказание мне для тебя придумать? — протянул тем временем князь, но было ясно видно, что все уже решено, и Алессандро лишь играет. — Может быть, голова твоего любовника на блюде будет достаточным напоминанием?

— Нет! — вскрикнул Лоренцо. Он в отчаянии дернулся, ожидая, что сейчас откроется дверь, и бесстрастный гуль внесет... — Не надо! Прошу вас! Нет!

Брезгливый толчок снова впечатал его в стену, но Лоренцо подался вперед и ухватился за холодную ладонь князя, не обращая внимания на исказившую его губы гримасу гнева.

— Умоляю вас, мой князь, только не Анджело! Я клянусь, я не подведу больше!

— Замолчи! — Вырвав пальцы из рук Медичи, Алессандро несколько секунд сверлил его взглядом. Потом уронил: — Ты разочаровал меня, Лоренцо. Я не желаю, чтобы это хоть когда-нибудь повторилось.

— Это не повторится! Только не трогайте Анджело... — Лоренцо едва не плакал. Все не может быть так! Ведь все уже исправлено!

— Отправляйся к себе, — одежды князя прошуршали мимо. — Отныне судьба Полициано зависит от твоего благоразумия. Помни об этом.

Дверь стукнула, скрывая за собой князя, и Лоренцо наконец позволил себе спрятать в ладонях лицо.

 

*  
Под сводами Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре стояла тишина. Редкие светильники на алтаре выхватывали из темноты золотистые детали отделки, острые грани драгоценных камней, плоские лица святых. Покой и безмолвие; время словно бы остановилось, и лишь трещит, сгорая, ароматное масло в алых чашах лампад...

Ди Савойя мечтательно усмехнулся, прослеживая кончиком пальца изгибы фигуры Христа. Какой он тонкий и ломкий в этой новой флорентийской манере, но как еще чувствуется в ее изящном великолепии строгая константинопольская длань...

— Мессер, — за спиной громко брякнуло, словно кто-то, увешанный оружием, сделал неловкий шаг. Амадео обернулся.

— Здравствуй, Варгас, — мягко поприветствовал он воина. Тот поклонился.

Бруджа, когда-то бежавший из Карфагена, Варгас задолжал Амадеусу парочку крупных услуг. У Ди Савойи было много подобных должников, живущих в разных частях Европы; все они приносили ему полезные сведения, и все они не понаслышке знали, что такое действие Третьих уз. Вот и Варгас сейчас смотрел на горло Амадеуса, не отрываясь, и на его лице легко читалось тщетно подавляемое исступление.

Амадеус, усмехаясь, чиркнул ногтем по своему запястью, и на мраморные плиты пола закапала кровь.

— Пей, — он протянул брудже руку, и в следующий момент Варгас был уже рядом; его пальцы сжались на запястье Амадеуса, и Ди Савойя поморщился. Дав брудже сделать несколько жадных глотков, он с легкой брезгливостью оттолкнул его. Варгас, пошатываясь, преклонил колено.

— Итак, расскажи мне, как идут дела в этом чудном городе, — усевшись на скамью, Амадеус запрокинул голову, с удовольствием глядя на расписанный фресками купол, и стал слушать подробный рассказ.

 

3.  
В саду виллы Кареджи горели огни. Сотни масляных ламп, свечей и факелов были зажжены в честь праздника, и их свет отблескивал на богатых одеждах гостей, на золоте кубков и на резвых струях фонтана. Весенние чествования! Как он их ждал...

Лоренцо вздохнул, присаживаясь на мраморную скамью. Два месяца прошло с момента их ссоры с князем; все это время Алессандро игнорировал Лоренцо, и это было мучительно. Он не мог и подумать, что вина будет так тяготить, но... Как хотелось снова услышать его спокойный мрачноватый голос или даже почувствовать прикосновение руки...

Краска бросилась к щекам. Тело помнило, как реагировать, а вот Лоренцо сильно смутился. Неужели князь нравится ему _так_?

Лучше было думать о Полициано. Анджело действительно забыл все, произошедшее той злополучной ночью, а оттого совсем не понимал, почему его избегают. Лоренцо отказывался с ним встречаться; слегка бледный, Анджело, тем не менее, достойно переносил свое горе. Лоренцо же было больно при мысли, что Полициано теперь для него не возлюбленный, а... пища.

Следует называть вещи своими именами. Когда плоть, чуя плоть, стремится не к радости поцелуя, а к экстазу укуса, всякие отношения становятся невозможны.

Положа руку на сердце, Лоренцо мог бы признаться, что ему не настолько больно, как кажется. Что связи со старым миром рвутся легче осенней паутины, и вскоре останется один только брат...

— Здравствуй, Лоренцо, — присевший рядом Джулиано едва заметно хмурился. Лоренцо, отметая мысли об Анджело, вопросительно поднял брови.

— Дела так себе, — ответил на незаданный вопрос Джулиано. — Ты давно не был на советах... Во всем виноват Пацци. Он намеренно уговаривает граждан собираться в полдень, в самое пекло, когда ты не можешь прийти! Тем не менее, новым гонфалоньером справедливости стал Чезаре Петруччо, наш друг. Однако, Лоренцо, твоя болезнь стараниями Пацци вызывает все больше и больше вопросов. Сегодня я узнал, что к нам едет посланник из Рима, кардинал Риарио. Через несколько дней он будет служить литургию в Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре. Заклинаю тебя, Лоренцо, мы оба должны быть там, иначе даже Архиепископ Флорентийский не сможет тебя защитить!

Лоренцо напряженно кивнул. Следовало бы рассказать обо всем князю, но Алессандро так демонстративно смотрел сквозь него, что Лоренцо гордость не позволяла набиваться на аудиенцию. Ну и ладно. В конце концов, они участвовали в управлении Флоренцией и без всяких князей, так что справятся и сейчас.

— Я приду, — ровно пообещал он. — А ты постарайся убедить граждан посочувствовать моей болезни. Среди них ведь много наших сторонников, разве так сложно попросить их собираться после заката?

— Пацци слишком нагнетают обстановку, — покачал головой Джулиано. — Ты же знаешь, они никогда не были в ладах с нашей семьей, а сейчас, когда нам удалось показать себя мудрыми правителями, и Совет нас слушает, Пацци совсем обезумели... Но я попробую что-нибудь сделать, брат. Ты нужен Флоренции, и я донесу это до умов наших сограждан, обещаю.

 

*  
Амадеус ди Савойя не любил вентру. В конечном итоге, именно их козни вокруг церкви смертных помешали ему и дальше жить так, как он привык; побуждаемые к истерии церковниками, подданные Савойи усомнились в благочестивости своего графа. Пришлось отойти в тень.

Теперь, когда у него было кольцо, умножающее могущество, он подумывал вернуться в Савойю и навести там порядок, но рассказанное Варгасом заставило его переменить свое решение. И поэтому сейчас Амадеус смотрел на двух очаровательных наследников Медичи, беседующих у фонтана. Оба были хороши. Какая чудесная интрига, покачал головой Ди Савойя, разглядывая короткие вьющиеся волосы братьев и их темные живые глаза. Попытка заполучить козырь была замечательной, но вентру недооценивать нельзя. Тем более, спевшихся с кланом Бруджа вентру.

Покачав головой, он переместил свой взор на главного устроителя этого праздника. Алессандро Росси сиял, словно начищенная монета. Из увитой розами беседки он наблюдал за состязанием юных поэтов; сидящий рядом с ним регент тремер был погружен в нелегкие думы, а примоген Малкавиан в противовес ему едва ли не напевал, бездумно переходя от огонька к огоньку. Впрочем, обманываться его беспечностью не стоит, подумал Амадео, встречая мимолетный хитрый взгляд. Следовало наконец официально поприветствовать князя, что он и проделал.

— Замечательные праздненства, — похвалил Амадеус, поудобнее усаживаясь в кресле и поднося к губам теплый кубок. Алессандро гордо улыбнулся.

— Мои юные ставленники знают, что поистине важно, а что нет, — откликнулся он, бросая на Медичи взгляд. Лоренцо не здесь; почему?

Амадеус тоже поглядел на юношей. В полутьме и не отличишь, что Лоренцо не-мертв, вот даже румянец выступил на его щеках... Однако. Ходячий пример для новоявленных камарильцев: как правильно соблюдать Маскарад.

Усмехнувшись, Амадеус разогнал собственную кровь. Чувства сразу же уплотнились, становясь более яркими и явными; теперь он чуял запах воска и ощущал ветер, доносящий едва уловимый плеск далекой реки. Если все время так ходить, можно представить себя живым...

Однако он пришел сюда не за этим.

— Не желаете ли прогуляться по саду, Алессандро? — учтиво спросил он; на его губах играла мягкая улыбка, когда он обращал свой взгляд на юных Медичи. Князь с готовностью поднялся.

На ступенях беседки он сорвал розу; его гордость и удовлетворение ощущались почти телесно. Собрату пятого поколения не составляет никакого труда прочесть мысли собрата десятого поколения. Алессандро пребывал в восторге от того, как прекрасно все сложилось. Бедный наивный тореадор! Неужели он думал, вентру так просто смирятся?

Расстраивать Росси было даже жаль, но Амадеус вот уже много веков не обращал внимания на жалость.

Алессандро искоса поглядел на молчаливо идущего рядом Ди Савойю. Его явление на праздник было неожиданным, но Росси был бы не князь, если бы не умел держать лицо. Амадеус занимал слишком высокое положение, чтобы можно было его игнорировать; к тому же, предчувствие подсказывало Алессандро, что Ди Савойя хочет что-то ему сказать. Союз с подобным собратом был бы сейчас очень кстати...

— Твоя власть держится на волоске, — вдруг серьезно сказал Ди Савойя, и Алессандро подумал, что ослышался, но взгляд Амадеуса убедил его в обратном.

Журчал в аккуратно подстриженных кустах маленький фонтан; если приглядеться, можно было увидеть плавающую в нем золотую рыбку. Алессандро положил на бортик ладонь, и рыбка порскнула в сторону.

— Как это понимать? — голос не слушался. Если это угроза, то он...

Ди Савойя усмехнулся.

— Вентру не отступаются никогда. Я могу рассказать тебе, как Рим запустил щупальца в мой домен, наводнив его церковниками-фанатиками... Во Флоренцию уже едет кардинал Риарио, ставленник Сальвиати. И ты, должно быть, слышал, что юному Джулиано Медичи на советах приходится туго — Франческо Пацци вовсю раздувает недоверие к «болезни» Лоренцо...

Алессандро изменился в лице.

— О, неужели они тебе не рассказали? — улыбнулся Амадеус.

Я не спрашивал, подумал Алессандро. Лоренцо заслуживал наказания, а у меня была подготовка к празднику, и наконец-то притихший Торетти, и Тибальт со своими жонглерами огнем...

За широкой полосой кустов полыхнуло, и сотни глоток издали одинаковый восхищенный вздох. Костер Тибальта. Когда они обсуждали праздник, Алессандро очень понравились языческие идеи малкавиана. В конце концов, они — просвещенная республика, и вполне могут праздновать в античном стиле, если им того желается...

Теперь ему хотелось засунуть примогена Малкавиан в огонь.

— Это был плохой план — заставлять его прикидываться живым. В наши времена это рано или поздно всплывает, особенно, если собрат не обладает полезной способностью бодрствовать днем... — мягкий голос Амадеуса заставил Росси вздрогнуть. — Но не печалься, Алессандро. Я могу тебе помочь.

 

*  
— Итак, мы собрались здесь с известной каждому из нас целью. И если есть кто-то меж нас, кто хочет, но не решается отступить, он может встать и покинуть наше общество сейчас, — Якопо Пацци оглядел рассевшееся за столом собрание. Франческо, его друг Бернардо ди Барончелли, Антонио Маффеи, Стефано де Баньоне, прибывший из Рима Франческо Сальвиати... Якопо был уверен в каждом, и они не подвели — никто не поднялся, чтобы оставить затею. Пацци удовлетворенно улыбнулся. — За последние месяцы сделалось ясно, как день — Медичи подгребают под себя всю власть во Флоренции. Почти все крупные должности заняты сейчас их сторонниками, и я уверен, что последние выборы были нечестными.

Присутствующие нестройно закивали.

— Именно поэтому мы обязаны сделать то, что должно. Мессер Барончелли расскажет о том, что ему удалось узнать от слуг Медичи.

Бернардо ди Барончелли отодвинул от себя кубок и заговорил.

— Как все мы знаем, Лоренцо Медичи появляется на людях только после заката, и, как и его брат, он окружен охраной. У себя же в палаццо он обустроил свою спальню в нижнем этаже, и вход в нее закрывается двумя дверьми на прочных засовах, а окна заложены камнем. В палаццо Медичи нам на них не напасть.

— То же и в палаццо делла Синьория — большую часть охраны братья Медичи оставляют за дверями, но в зале Совета слишком много их сторонников, чтобы мы могли напасть на них там, не опасаясь быть разорванными на куски, — продолжил за друга Франческо. Якопо крепко задумался.

— Хватит ли ваших людей, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, чтобы напасть на Медичи на улицах города? — обратился он к Сальвиати. Тот покачал головой.

— По тавернам ходят слухи, что наемники Медичи знают свое дело куда лучше моих. Однако я хочу предложить вам другой план. Через несколько дней во Флоренцию приезжает мой племянник — молодой кардинал Риарио. Он будет служить мессу в соборе Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре, и на такое событие Медичи не смогут не прийти. Нападем на них во время преклонения перед Святыми дарами — тогда никто не будет смотреть на убийц.

Над столом повисло молчание.

— Но это ведь Божий храм, Ваше Высокопреосвященство. Разве можно нападать на людей в месте, где они вручают себя длани Божьей и не ждут ничего дурного? — наконец спросил Антонио Маффеи. Он был священником, и было видно, что предложенное сильно его смутило.

— Ты прав, Антонио, однако Господь иногда вынуждает нас совершать злые дела во славу его, — жестко ответил Сальвиати. — Убивать в церкви грешно, но Господу угодно, чтобы Флоренция была свободной, и, похоже, это наш единственный шанс. Я лично отпущу вам грехи, когда дело будет кончено.

— Я согласен с Его Высокопреосвященством, — выразил мнение Якопо Пацци. Остальные, помедлив, тоже кивнули.

— Что ж, — удовлетворенно сказал архиепископ, — я попрошу кардинала Риарио провести именно вечернюю службу, чтобы старший Медичи точно смог на нее прийти. Осталось лишь определить, кто будет острием нашего предприятия, кто возьмет на себя смелость привести в исполнение задуманное...

Франческо и Барончелли улыбнулись.

— Мы. Мы ловки, хорошо владеем оружием, и на мессе будем стоять неподалеку от Медичи. У нас достанет сил.

Якопо удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Я же, в свою очередь, вместе с Его Высокопреосвященством и отрядом охраны отправлюсь в палаццо делла Синьория, чтобы убить нынешнего гонфалоньера справедливости и завладеть зданием, — заключил он. — Если же вдруг наше нападение провалится, и Лоренцо останется в живых, пусть кардинал Риарио обвинит его в сделке с самим Дьяволом и прикажет пастве вершить суд. Так или иначе, мы положим тирании Медичи конец.

 

*  
— Я понимаю, Джулиано, что прошу многого, но это единственный способ...

Красота князя завораживала, но в его глазах Джулиано чудился холод. Под доверительной и терпеливой маской Алессандро Росси был равнодушен; младший Медичи чувствовал это, сам не понимая, как. Он просто знал. Но подавленный Лоренцо был рядом, и угроза была. Настоящая, страшная — и для Флоренции, и для них...

Князь нетерпеливо вздернул брови, но Джулиано медлил. Если бы Лоренцо попросил сам, он охотно бы сделал то, что требуется. Но Лоренцо молчал. Джулиано поразмыслил и понял, что на его месте тоже никогда не попросил бы.

Что ж, это жертва, подумал он, решаясь. Я с радостью пожертвую всем ради тебя, мой возлюбленный брат. В сущности, ты прав...

Тебе даже не нужно меня просить.

*  
— Князь призвал к себе обоих братьев Медичи, а вскоре к ним присоединился Амадеус ди Савойя с еще одним собратом, — Тачито наклонил голову, словно прислушиваясь. — Они закрылись в палаццо Медичи, и, к несчастью, в комнаты Лоренцо нет хода ни мне, ни даже слугам.

Регент хмурился, слушая этот доклад. Луна уже опустилась за горизонт, и в кабинете было совсем темно. Свечи Клавдий отчего-то решил не зажигать.

— Они там уже несколько часов, — добавил Нери.

Амадеус ди Савойя, значит, подумал регент. Решил наложить руку на Флоренцию, не иначе. Или бескорыстно помогает собрату по клану? Он издал тихий смешок.

— Франческо и Якопо Пацци подготовились к нападению, — продолжил Тачито. — С ними архиепископ Сальвиати, Бернардо ди Барончелли и еще несколько доверенных лиц. Я вызнал, что они планируют напасть на Лоренцо во время литургии, которую будет служить кардинал Риарио. Это случится через два дня.

Клавдий глубоко задумался.

— Кто еще знает о готовящемся нападении?

— Я полагаю, носферату — просто потому, что они знают все. Про остальных не понять — князь выглядит слишком занятым налаживанием отношений с Ди Савойей, они начали общение еще на чествованиях... Кстати, Амадеус, в частности, известен своей любовью к хорошеньким юношам, так, может, Алессандро решил заключить брачный союз? — Тачито засмеялся. Регент только покачал головой. Нери и глупые шутки неразделимы. — Примоген Малкавиан опять куда-то пропал, соответственно, все его соклановцы заняты своими грезами. Бруджа и вентру — ну, хм, я не удивлюсь, что они зачинщики этого заговора.

Регент кивнул. Что ж... При возникновении на сцене Амадеуса союз с вентру становится совсем невыгоден, а попытка самостоятельно влиять на Медичи будет заведомо провальной при таком-то покровителе... Значит, ответ один. Держаться в стороне и внимательно смотреть, что происходит.

Вмешаться можно успеть всегда.

 

*  
— Gloria in excélsis Deo et in terra pax homínibus bonae voluntátis… — пропел хор, и Джулиано на мгновение прикрыл глаза. В честь прибытия кардинала Риарио церковь Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре была украшена сотнями свечей и живыми цветами. Джулиано было больно смотреть на эти огни. Огромное позолоченное распятие над алтарем расплывалось, словно в дымке; это слезы? — удивленно подумал он, и пальцы вдруг нашарила и сжала теплая рука. Спасибо, брат, услышал Джулиано безмолвный голос Лоренцо. Спасибо, брат...

— Аллилуйя! — восхваление вознеслось под высокие своды. Два мальчишки-послушника поднесли кардиналу сундучок со Святыми дарами. Скорее бы уже, ну скорее, подумал Джулиано, зажмуриваясь. Его пальцы сжались на ладони Лоренцо с силой, которой он сам не замечал.

Кардинал вознес над алтарем Святые дары, пение стало громче. Паства медленно опустилась на колени.

Золотая чаша, хлеб и вино. Мы жертвуем Господу нашему... Господу и брату.

Дальнейшее было похоже на дурной сон. Шорох одежды позади, свист оружия, крики; Франческо Пацци с искаженным лицом бросается с кинжалом на Лоренцо. Один короткий вздох — и Джулиано отталкивает брата.

Острие со всей силы входит в его грудь.

— Брат!!!

Кровь хлещет из горла Лоренцо — обезумевший Барончелли задел, но чьи-то руки уже влекут в ризницу, уже закрывают засов, а он может видеть только тело Джулиано, которое принимает на себя все новые и новые удары...

Рев толпы. Запах крови. Дым от упавших свечей... Все перекрывает голос кардинала.

— Прислужник Дьявола! Его рана смертельна, но Лоренцо не мертв! Откройте ризницу! Казните демона!

Кто-то бьется в дверь, слова кардинала забивают уши, затмевают разум, пока его не перебивает чей-то звонкий и громкий голос.

— Граждане Флоренции! — это один из послушников, что подавали кардиналу Святые дары. — Кардинал Риарио лжет! Его послал Рим, чтобы установить во Флоренции свою власть! Прямо сейчас его пособники Пацци и Сальвиати направляются ко дворцу Синьории, чтобы убить Чезаре Петруччи!

Толпа перемешивается, словно гигантский водоворот — это люди хлынули к дверям.

— Откройте ризницу и убедитесь, Лоренцо Медичи — обычный человек! Вы же знаете Медичи и любите их! Дадим ему причаститься Святых даров — и будет доказано, что кардинал Риарио лжет!

Гул толпы стихает; люди, словно очнувшись, медленно отступают. Ризницу открывают, и Лоренцо выходит к толпе; он бледен, по его шее течет кровь, но он смотрит на каждого, кто стоит сейчас перед ним, и под его взглядом флорентийцы будто пробуждаются от морока. Прислужник подносит ему чашу, и Медичи пригубливает. 

Ничего не происходит.

Толпа на мгновение замирает — а потом поднимается рев.

 

...Кровь остановилась, удовлетворенно подумал Тачито, забирая у Медичи чашу и поправляя жесткий воротник наряда послушника. Надолго его снадобье не поможет, но это как раз то, что нужно сейчас.

За спиной с грохотом падали многосвечные шандалы, и сквозь разноголосый шум нет-нет да и прорывался тонкий нечеловеческий вой — это кардинала Риарио и его прислужников рвали на куски.

*  
Молитвы бдящих над телом сливались в тихую печальную песнь, красивую и совершенно неземную. Трещали свечи, едва рассеивая полумрак склепа в семейной церкви Медичи; оглушительно пахли лилии. Амадеус на мгновение задержался, чтобы коснуться холодных, точно восковых, лепестков, а потом снова бесшумно пошел вперед.

Бдящие при его появлении как по команде поднялись с колен и словно призраки растворились в темноте. Амадеус склонился над телом и откинул расшитое серебром покрывало.

Юное красивое лицо Джулиано Медичи было бледным. Его руки, покойно сложенные на груди, держали крупный белый цветок; богатая одежда прикрывала десятки безобразных ран.

Амадеус усмехнулся. Надкусив свое запястье, он поднес кровоточащую царапину к посиневшим губам.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Потом глаза юноши распахнулись. Лилия соскользнула на пол, когда его пальцы сжались на чужой руке...

Амадеус улыбнулся и сказал:

— С возвращением, Лоренцо.

*  
— С Джулиано точно все в порядке?

Они скользили по узким затененным улицам Флоренции — подальше от церкви, вперед, к реке.

— В порядке, мой мальчик, — откликнулся Амадеус. — Барончелли все-таки добрался до него и ранил, да и воплей кардинала мы, признаться, не ожидали, но тут вмешался тремер, он успокоил толпу и дал Джулиано какое-то снадобье. Ты к этому моменту уже впал в торпор******* от ран.

— Тремер?.. Тачито? — Лоренцо сбился с шага, и Амадеус остановился тоже. В переулке было совсем темно, все ставни были закрыты, и здесь уже был слышен тихий плеск воды.

— Тачито Нери, — подтвердил Ди Савойя. Потом его рука коснулась подбородка Лоренцо, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Все в порядке, Лоренцо. Цимисхе сработал на совесть, меняя вам с братом внешность, а Джулиано довольно правдоподобно выдает себя за тебя. Теперь во Флоренции только один Медичи, но зато живой. Ты этому рад?

Лоренцо сглотнул. Граф ди Савойя видит сейчас внешность Джулиано, юного и прекрасного, некстати подумал он. То есть он сам тоже был хорош собой, но Джулиано поистине красив...

Захотелось помотать головой. Что за мысли?

— Я не могу сказать, что рад, — помолчав, ответил он. — Джулиано пошел ради всего этого на огромную жертву... Каково это — перестать быть собой и стать кем-то другим, пусть даже и братом? Я... Может быть, я ошибся, согласившись принять Дар. Я думал, что смогу оставить все как есть...

Амадеус покачал головой; его пальцы ласкающе прошлись по щеке Лоренцо.

— Ты не виноват. Алессандро не рассчитал, с чем придется столкнуться. Но выход мы нашли прекрасный. Лоренцо Медичи, глава семьи, остается в живых, и даже возвышается, ведь о трагической гибели Джулиано скорбит вся Флоренция. А Алессандро остается при своем — Джулиано все равно будет делать то, что ты ему говоришь, — он тихо засмеялся.

Лоренцо вовсе не показалось смешным заставлять людей страдать из-за ненастоящей смерти, но он промолчал.

— Спасибо вам, — едва слышно пробормотал он. В конце концов, именно Амадеус спасает сейчас их всех... Его хитрости и дальновидности можно только позавидовать.

— Осталось последнее, — Амадеус снова взял Лоренцо за руку и повлек за собой. Они повернули, прошли еще одним коротеньким переулком — и вышли к реке. Слева возвышалось палаццо Сатриани.

— Последнее, Лоренцо, — серьезно сказал Амадеус, сжимая его ладонь. — Тот, кто все это устроил, должен получить по заслугам.

*  
Примоген Бруджа не скрывал ликования. В Элизиуме этой ночью скорбели о гибели Джулиано Медичи; весь зал был заставлен цветами — постарались малкавиан. Торетти презрительно искривил губы. От запаха лилий у него болела голова.

— Как жаль, что такой милый и умный мальчик погиб в самом расцвете лет! — сокрушался бруджа. Он был совсем пьян — тремерского черного вина сегодня подносили с избытком. — Теперь семья Медичи совсем потеряет влияние...

Торетти прикрыл глаза. Ну нельзя же так откровенно... Покачав головой, он перевел взгляд на князя. Алессандро с отсутствующим видом сидел в кресле; он был один. Интересно, где Лоренцо. Ему сейчас стоило бы присутствовать. Неужели он все еще настолько человек, что чувствует горе?..

Вентру сухо усмехнулся. Тореадоры...

Словно в подтверждение его слов в дверях показался Амадеус ди Савойя. Еще один тореадорский выскочка... Он тревожил Торетти — он был слишком силен и умен, и его присутствие во Флоренции настораживало. Амадеус оглянулся, маня кого-то рукой, и в залу вошел...

Джулиано! Вентру едва сдержал вскрик. А вот примоген Бруджа...

— Ты?! — его громовой голос разнесся по залу, и Торетти вдруг понял, что сейчас произойдет что-то непоправимое. Рыкнув, примоген Бруджа подлетел к юноше и тряхнул его за грудки.

— Живой! Но как?! Я же сам приказал тебя убить!

Наступила тишина.

Амадеус взял бруджу за запястье, и тот, скривившись, выпустил Медичи.

Лоренцо тяжело дышал. Он знал, что так будет, Амадеус сказал ему, что пьяный стараниями тремер бруджа обязательно выдаст себя... Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Тело, напоенное могущественной кровью Ди Савойи, вовсе решило забыть, что мертво...

Лоренцо отступил на шаг, принуждая себя успокоиться. Зато поднялся князь.

— Повтори, Аригетто, — очень тихо сказал он, но его голос разносился над притихшим залом без всяких препятствий. — Правильно ли я понял, что Джулиано Медичи приказал убить ты?

Бруджа сглотнул, поняв, что проговорился. Отступать было некуда.

— Это он! Он приказал мне! — палец Аригетто обвинительно указал на Торетти. Тот лишь поднял брови.

— Ты что-то путаешь, Аригетто, — спокойно сказал он. — Я наоборот разубеждал тебя в желании убить Медичи, и готов подтвердить это, даже показав свою память.

Подобное предложение было серьезным доказательством. Примоген Бруджа взвыл.

— Ты виновен, Аригетто, — тихо заключил князь. — Ты и твой клан...

— Но как? Как он остался жив, дьявол его побери?! — рев Аригетти перекрыл голос князя. Лоренцо вздрогнул, и Амадеус успокаивающе коснулся его руки.

— Просто это не Джулиано, — спокойно сказал князь.

По нестройным рядам собратьев прошелся шепоток. Алессандро оглядел подданных. Этой ночью здесь собрались все кланы: на князя смотрели сейчас и малкавиан, и тремеры, и тореадоры, и вентру, и бруджа; даже примоген Носферату со свитой выбрался из своих катакомб. Лоренцо вздрогнул, остановив на нем взгляд.

— Чтобы раскрыть эту отвратительную интригу, я воспользовался услугами одного цимисхе, — продолжил Алессандро. Гул голосов взметнулся — и снова стих. — Джулиано и Лоренцо поменялись местами. Ради раскрытия заговора младший Медичи пошел на огромную жертву. Я знаю, что мое дитя Лоренцо предпочел бы «погибнуть» сам, но его имя для граждан республики гораздо более значимо, и Лоренцо Медичи должен остаться в живых. Братья по-прежнему будут помогать друг к другу, и вместе мы добьемся процветания Флоренции!

Малкавиан разразились радостными криками; их поддержали и тореадоры.

— Цимисхе? Ты спутался с пособниками Шабаша, князь?! — прорычал Аригетто, делая шаг вперед.

— Докажи, что этот цимисхе причастен к Шабашу! — рявкнул князь в ответ. — Представитель любого клана может не принимать ни одну сторону и служить лишь своим интересам.

Бруджа скрипнул зубами.

— Перед лицом всех кланов Флоренции я прошу регента тремер удостоверить, что перед нами именно Лоренцо и Джулиано, — сказал Алессандро. В зале в сопровождении нескольких охранников-гулей появился Джулиано. Лоренцо загляделся в свое собственное лицо, немея от радости. Брат!

— Тремер знают о крови больше всех... — Алессандро протянул юношам ладони и подвел их к Клавдию. Тот сделал два аккуратных надреза на пальцах Медичи и позволить крови стечь в два флакона. Потом засыпал в них по щепотке какого-то порошка и поднял, рассматривая на свет.

— Вне всяких сомнений, это по-прежнему Джулиано и Лоренцо, лишь обменявшиеся внешностью, — возвестил он.

Алессандро улыбнулся.

— Есть ли в этом зале кто-нибудь, готовый выразить сомнение в правомочности моих действий? — вопросил он. Торетти выкрутился, и Амадеус это предсказывал, но зато теперь он не будет и выступать, понял Лоренцо, глядя в непроницаемое лицо вентру.

Представители кланов молчали.

— Вы спелись! Вы, и тремер, и Ди Савойя! — завопил примоген бруджа, но двое рослых гулей уже взяли его под руки.

— Примоген Аригетто! Ты и весь твой клан до последнего бруджа Флоренции объявлены вне закона, — слова князя заглушили вопли Аригетто. — Кровавая охота открыта!

Аригетто рванулся, раскидывая гулей, и через мгновение большинство собратьев рванули за ним.

Лоренцо закрыл глаза. Так жестоко...

На плечо ему опустилась теплая ладонь.

 

*  
Несколько ночей спустя Амадеус ди Савойя приехал за Лоренцо в палаццо Медичи. Богатая карета отвезла их на возвышающийся над Флоренцией форт; пройдя по растрескавшимся плитам, они остановились у изъеденной ветрами балюстрады.

Погладив ноздреватый камень, Лоренцо устало вздохнул. Ему хотелось, чтобы безумие этих дней поскорее кончилось. Примоген Вентру выкрутился, и князь был этому очень не рад, но худой мир лучше доброй ссоры. Повешенных Пацци и их сторонников сняли с окон палаццо Веккьо; последний бруджа Флоренции нашел свою окончательную смерть в каком-то темном тупичке. Но Амадеус все еще не уехал, и Лоренцо был до странности этому рад.

— Ты грустишь? — спросил Ди Савойя. Его ладонь легла на балюстраду рядом.

— Я… — Лоренцо задумался. Грустью его ощущения назвать было сложно; скорее это была неприкаянность. — Я просто не знаю, что же теперь, — он посмотрел в бархатную синеву ночного неба. Связи с миром людей были окончательно разорваны, и с этим еще предстояло смириться.

Амадеус тихо рассмеялся.

— Теперь перед тобой открыт весь мир, мой мальчик, — он коснулся его щеки, и Лоренцо прикрыл глаза — таким приятным было ощущение. Словно окутало незримым светом... — Вся Флоренция будет принадлежать вам одним.

— А вы? — едва слышно спросил Лоренцо, не открывая глаз. — Вы уедете?

Смешок. Лоренцо все еще не размыкал ресниц, наслаждаясь теплом и покоем. Он немного боялся получить ответ, но...

— Я могу остаться, — услышал он вкрадчивый голос Амадеуса.

А потом прохладные губы коснулись его губ.

________________  
* Лидер клана в домене

** Поколения отсчитываются от мифического прародителя вампиров Каина. Самое сильное — 2 поколение, самое слабое — 15. Считается, что собрат 15 поколения настолько слаб, что уже не может давать Становления

*** Правая рука князя; очень высокая должность, зачастую при слабом князе правит доменом именно сенешаль

**** Что-то вроде специалиста по связям с общественностью на службе у князя

***** Мистическая власть, которую вампир получает над тем, кто выпьет его крови. Бывают трех степеней силы: на Первых узах жертва лишь испытывает более сильные эмоции к «хозяину», на Вторых привязывается еще сильнее; Третьи же делают жертву влюбленным в хозяина рабом

****** Клан, обладающий способностью к изменению плоти

******* Состояние, при котором собрат впадает в сон и выглядит как мертвый. Возникает от сильной потери крови, тяжелых ранений или кола в сердце


End file.
